A Walk To Remember
by myeyesareasblueastheocean
Summary: A walk through Calleigh and Eric's relationship, with my using writer's freedom to its fullest capabilities. R&R. D More to come!
1. Chapter 1

A series of drabbles, one shots, etc. about Calleigh and Eric's relationship so far- or what I want it to be.

Yes, I do own a lot of things. I don't own CSI MIAMI, characters, what not, however. If I did, I'd kill off all those characters (Dr. Tara Price, Jake Berkley) that got in their way by, oh say, season one... episode...ONE.

But i digress.

* * *

I remember the first day we met. God, she was beautiful. I was working for dive recovery, and was surfacing with my latest find- a dilapidated buoyancy compensator device, or BCD, that placed our diver -victim in the water of that bay. I looked up as I ascended, and saw her through the clear Miami waters. It was like a vision from heaven.

It was the girl I knew I wanted to know. It was the girl I wanted to love, and fall in love with, over and over again.

Her hair fell down her back, gleaming like liquid gold. It framed her face, which was graced with a smile. No, it was more than a smile- it was a laugh. My angel was laughing.

And all of the sudden, I was laughing with her. I did not know what it was she was laughing at, but it was contagious. It started out as a smile, than I started giggling into my regulator, bubbles pouring out of my mouth. There was not a care in the world, for this beautiful lady was above me, the sun was shining, and I had found my soul mate.

I surfaced, out of breath for I had laughed too much. My precious girl was still there, standing on the dock near where I was diving, talking to a man with red hair and sunglasses. Her fair skin was off set by a tight black quarter length shirt, with a low v-neck, but of course, not too low. Her straight black jeans hugged her curves, accentuating the amazing muscles her petite body had built. The sun caught something on her hip- a police badge. Next to it- a gun holster. She was a fellow police officer. A fellow police officer who happened to work in four inch heels. No complaints here.

She turned away from the red haired man, who I noticed, was also a police officer.

"Are you Police Officer Delko?" She smiled. Good gods, what an amazing smile. And those eyes! Greener than emeralds. More precious than emeralds.

I spit the reg out of my mouth, and removed my mask before speaking."Yes, I am."

"I'm CSI Calleigh Dusquene, and this is my boss, CSI Horatio Caine. We work for the Miami Dade Crime Lab. We'd like to speak to you, if that's all right. I promise, you're not in any sort of trouble." Of course it was all right. It was great.

I shrugged myself out of my gear, and handed it up to Bill, one of the team members I worked with. I lifted myself up onto the dock, a few feet away from her, so not to get her wet.

I smiled at her, and she blushed, and gave me the once over. It was at that time I had realized I had not worn my wet suit, since it was so hot out that day. So I was standing in front of this beautiful lady, soaking wet, in nothing but my swim trunks. I blushed.

"How can I help you, ma'm?"

"Well, Officer Delko, my boss and I have a proposition for you." That southern drawl was so intoxicating, I wished she would never stop talking. "We are in need of another CSI, and have heard through your friend, CSI Timothy Speedle, that you fit the qualifications. Plus with your dive recovery abilities, you'd make an excellent addition to our team." She said the last part with an almost hushed voice- as if it were our little secret. I was hooked.

"Are you offering me a job?" I asked with a coy smile.

"You start next Monday," she said with finality, turning around, walking away with an almost sexy sway in her hips. I decided to have some fun.

"Hey! Who said I said yes?" I called after her. She turned around, but kept on walking next to Horatio Caine.

"You know you want it," Calleigh winked, smiled, let out a laugh and spun back around.

Lets just say I was blown away from the day we first met.

Calleigh Dusquene. I would never forget that name.


	2. Cafe Cubano

Hey! Thanks for the fabulous reviews! Made for a great day!

Here is the next chapter! remember-- more reviews mean quicker updates!

also--i do take ideas from my readers, so feel free.

and i do use funny quotes.

* * *

I remember our daily coffee ritual. He had the largest smile as he walked into my office the first time, both hands holding cups of coffee. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Mmm, that smells good."

"A little café cubano. Put some hair on your chest, Cal." I snatched one of the cups out of his hand. He smirked.

"Don't you just say the sweetest things." It was delicious.

"Yeah well, I thought I should thank you for the job, I mean, you know… Thanks."

It was so adorable, seeing him get flustered. It only made me smile more. I gestured for him to sit in one of the chairs by me.

"I was just working on the Welallyn case. All the evidence points us to the victim's wife, but I don't know… something tells me that we're missing a piece of the puzzle. What do you think?"

"I would say…follow your instincts." He looked me in the eyes, and my heart fluttered. How did he have such control over my heart? "You're Calleigh Dusquene. The Calleigh Dusquene. Bullet Girl. You're one of the smartest people I know. And frankly, if I had to be lead blindly by anyone's instincts, it would most definitely be by yours."

I smiled. God, did this man know how to make a girl feel great about herself.

"You're… Thanks, Eric."

"Hey, that's what friends are for, isn't it?"

Wow. I didn't quite know how to respond to this, so I just nodded. We had worked together for three years now, it was only to be expected that we were friends. A lot had happened, with Speed's death last year. And I guess I didn't realize it, but we had slowly grown together. It continued, every day.

About three months into our ritual…

I was walking down the hallway of the lab, frazzled and cranky. I had to appear in court that day, and frankly, I didn't like the murderer. But it was my career, I picked it, and therefore- I was going to suck it up and continue on.

_Smack._

It was Eric, clearly on his way to my office for our coffee break. The cups wobbled precariously in his hands, but thankfully didn't spill. I might have lost it if they spilled.

"Woah! Sorry Cal. Guess I should pay more attention." He tried to play it off with a smile.

I snapped back, "Eric, I really don't have time for this. I'm stressed enough as it is."

I looked into his eyes, and saw the hurt.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I have to be in court in an hour, and I'm not sure if I have the case down right, I mean I only worked ballistics. I have no idea why Horatio gave this case to me."

"Calm down, Querida. Take some café cubano, and breathe, Calleigh- you're starting to scare me." I continued walking down the hallway, grabbing the coffee out of his hand. He walked with me, putting a hand on my lower back. It sent shivers through my body. That and the smell of the coffee relaxed me. Well, it got my mind off the case for a few minutes, anyway.

"It's just…This guy- he doesn't sit well with me, you know?"

"Cal, don't worry about it. You got this."

I felt my face flush. I stopped walking, and turned to face him.

"Eric Delko, you really do know how to make my day. I'm gonna go rip that man to shreds." I placed my hand on his chest, and felt the slightly fast heartbeat of _thump-thump_. It was extremely intimate, and I felt my own heart syncronize itself with his. I could have stayed like this forever.

"Yeah," I said, breathlessly, "I'm gonna rip that man to shreds." He grabbed my hand off of his chest, and as I went to walk away, he held on to it, letting my fingertips glide over his. I could barely breathe anymore. I continued walking before I completely lost my composure. Halfway down the hallway, I heard him mutter behind me.

"That's not the only thing you're going to rip to shreds."

I turned around, and called back to the smirking, sexy man who looked oh so guilty of those last words, and not at all bothered by the fact that I knew it was him.

I opened my mouth, but closed it promptly, and continued on to my Hummer. Once inside, I texted him:

_I heard that. ; P_


	3. Sweet Dreams

I have amazing readers. I just thought i would let you know.

3. Here is the next one.

Feel free to give constructive criticism and suggestions for good stories!

Sweet Dreams

I remember the dream. It was a few days after her Hummer went into the canal.

I walked into the lounge, and was about to flip on the light when I noticed a figure laying on the couch. The blonde hair that was draped over the armrest told me instantly that it was Calleigh. Small snores escaped her petite nose. I chuckled.

The poor girl had been working for a long time. No wonder she was tired.

I walked over in the semidarkness of the room, and kneeled by the armrest her head was by. She looked so peaceful. Instinct rushed over me as I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

My baby's eyes fluttered open. They were darker than normal, and I couldn't put my finger on what it was that made them so much more-_lust filled?_

"Hey," she said simply.

"Good morning, yourself." She was so beautiful. A dewy look seemed to flush over her skin. She let out a yawn, and the smallest little sound escaped her throat.

"What time is it?"

"1:37. A.M."

"Crap." She said this, but really did not seem so concerned with it. Her fingers reached up and grazed across my five o clock shadow. I thought I had gone into cardiac arrest.

"Cal…"

"I've been working for 40 hours. I asked Horatio for a half an hour nap. He told me to go home, but I couldn't. I have to finish these cases."

"Calleigh, you really should go home."

"No, I don't think I will." Her voice was low, and came out in almost a growl. God, I could have melted right there.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"I can't tell you that." Calleigh had this smirk on her face. Now it was killing me- I had to know.

"_Who_ were you dreaming about?" I tried.

"Now I really can't tell you that." As the word you escaped her lips, her eyes widened. It was as if someone flipped on the light switch. Oh. That was what she was dreaming about.

"What I can tell you was that it was good. It was great, actually. One of the best dreams I think I've ever had."

"Well its good to know that your sleeping well. Especially since…" As soon as the words left my mouth, I wanted to kick myself in the head. Why did I bring up her accident? God, I am really stupid.

"Yeah…"

"Come on, Calleigh, let's get you home."

"I told you, I have to finish those cases." She turned on her side, facing away from me.

"Alright." But I wasn't done yet.

I walked out of the lounge, looking for Horatio. I found him in his office, looking over a case file.

"Hey H, do you have any idea how many hours Calleigh has been working?"

"She told me that working would be the best, you know, after the accident. I told her to go home, but she wouldn't."

"Can I take her home?"

"Go ahead, Eric."

I walked back into the lounge, and found Calleigh still laying how I had left her, and her breathing was slow and even, which was good, because the awake Calleigh wouldn't have ever let me do what I was about to do next.

I put my arms underneath her knees. Her arms looped themselves around the back of my neck. I gulped. I was going to be beaten for this when she woke up.

Her head rested itself against my shoulder, and I could feel her warm breath against my neck.

I chuckled and muttered to myself, "You really are married to the job, aren't you?"

I was shocked when I received a response.

"Not for long, cowboy."

I smiled to myself, and carried my sweet Calleigh out of the lab.


	4. The Notebook

I remember the day he was shot. I paced that damn stark white hallway the entire 5 hours of surgery. The minute he was wheeled back into his room, I wanted to burst in there and tell him. I wanted to tell him everything- from the way my heart stopped every time I could see him, to the way his voice comforted me on those nights I couldn't sleep. I loved him.

But I had to remember my place, and my place was not to be the first one in to see him. No his parents weren't here yet, but I couldn't be first. I couldn't see him when I wasn't sure he would make it. So I waited while Alexx, then Horatio went in. Mostly they sat by him, not speaking, just sitting. Waiting.

He woke up for me when I went in. That man had a sixth sentence for when I was around. A wave of relief washed over me as we spoke. He was slow- words were strung together oddly. But he was speaking. And he was alive. He was going to make it. Things were going to be normal again.

And then- it was crashing. Those words. Three blessed words wrecked my plan.

"Where is Marisol?"

He didn't remember her death. Did he even know who I was? I couldn't tell him about his sister. I couldn't tell him I loved him.

"Why don't you get some rest?" I retained my composure until he fell asleep.

Outside of the room, I found Alexx sitting in a chair, reading a medical magazine. I told her in a flat voice that Eric had memory loss, and could not remember his sister's death. She nodded, and I ducked away.

I held the tears back until I found refuge in a small chapel room on the other side of the hospital. And then I lost it. For about three hours.

I finally dried my tears, and walked back to the hallway outside his room. Alexx had left, and Ryan was now sitting next to him. He saw me through the glass windows, and walked outside of Eric's room.

"Yeah, Alexx told him about- about Marisol. He took it pretty well, I mean- He thought he remembered parts of it, but it seems hazy to him. Said that it seemed spotty. But its there. Calleigh, he's going to make it. He remembers things- just not well. Maybe you should talk to him."

We talked, about nothing in particular- the weather, a case I was working on. But mostly he sat and patiently listened to me tell him stories about the years we worked together.

"You mean to tell me Eric Delko, that you don't remember the day we met?" I was slightly crestfallen.

A smile broke out on his face. It had only been a few hours since his surgery, and yet he was smiling. He spoke softly, almost weakly.

"Of course I do. I just love to hear it from you." My heart skipped a beat.

Eric got better. His memory was spotty, but the parts that weren't complete never were the ones that involved us.

A week later.

I had asked Horatio to leave early, yet again, to go visit Eric in the hospital. A coy smile broke over his face. He knew that Eric was better, and that his health was in no immediate danger. I think he saw something into my leaving after work to visit him everyday since his accident. I'm sure he also noted my sleeping there almost every night in the uncomfortable chair next to his bed.

I ran to our favorite pizza place and ordered Eric's favorite- deep dish with sausage, onion and green pepper. I grabbed two Pepsi's out of the fridge at the gas station, and went to Blockbuster to rent movies. I was armed and ready to go.

"PIZZA! Aw, Cal, you shouldn't have!" He had the largest grin on his face. God, the hospital food must be worse than I thought.

"It's not much; I planned on making you a nice home made meal, but I already had to nag Horatio to get off early." I opened our Pepsi's and fished the eight movies and my laptop out of my bag.

"Are you kidding? This has to be the best surprise in a week!"

I laughed. He looked like a kid at Christmas. "Yeah, well I'm sorry to say this, but don't get used to it. I had to bribe three nurses I ran into on my way up here. They aren't cheap, you know."

He looked sincerely heart-felt. "Thanks, Cal. You're amazing."

I blushed. I don't think I should have blushed- we were friends, right? They said thank you and what-not all the time. Why couldn't we.

"You're welcome. Now pick out a movie. I figured since we missed our movie night this week, we could have our rain-date."

He snatched the movie 300 out of my hands. Typical.

"You are such a man! Sitting in the hospital after a head injury, and you pick the one movie with bloodshed in it."

"Yeah, well, that's why you love me." He gave me that smile. The one I never saw him use on anyone else- the slightly crooked one that made his eyes crinkle at the corner. My heart jumped.

I plopped down in the chair next to his bed and dug into my slice of pizza. He stopped chewing his and gave me a puzzled look.

"Bwy oo it own ere? Ome oin ee."

"What?"

He swallowed his pizza.

"Why are you down there? Come join me." Again that smile- the one that made me melt to putty,

"Yeah. Okay." He scooted to the far side of the bed, and I squeezed next to him. It was close. Too close.

But I refrained from saying anything. I guess I had grown to like his company; I liked being near him, feeling the warmth of his body. I liked to hear his breath, it gave me reassurance that I had not lost him- not yet. I had come close, but he was still there.

I started up the movie, and continued eating my pizza. I could see his eyes flicker between the movie, his pizza and me. I'd wish he'd stop. I was already anxious.

I guess I had gotten into the movie a little more than I expected. Every time someone was killed in a gruesome manner, I'd "ooh" or say "that had to hurt". Eric only chuckled.

"Cal, you're turning into Speed."

I pried my eyes away from the screen to look at him.

"Huh?"

"You're more into this movie than I am. And you have said something every time someone got killed."

I blushed, "Sorry."

"I find it quite amusing."

The mention of Speedle had jogged a few memories. The funeral, for one. When I entered the building to find him laying on the floor, covered in blood. Tears came to my eyes, but I blinked them away quickly.

Apparently not quick enough.

"Aw, Calleigh, I'm sorry. I didn't think." He pulled me into a hug, and my head was resting upon his heart. Thump- thump. Thinking of all of what had just happened- losing Tim, having Eric get shot, all just got to me. I could no longer hold back the tears.

Eric held me close, and stroked the back of my hair as I silently lost to my emotions into his hospital gown. I remember the agonizing nights I had spent awake after Speedle's death, and how many times I had called Eric to talk. We kept the discussions light, but he knew that I couldn't sleep. I recalled the past few nights, most of which were spent in this very room, falling asleep to the beeps of Eric's heart monitor. The countless times I had sprung awake because they had stopped- only to restart a couple seconds later. The two nights I spent at home, plagued with nightmares, until I had surrendered, finding the case files and pulling all- nighters doing the only thing I thought I could do anymore- work.

"You remember?"

"Yeah."

I let out a feeble laugh, "Remember that time he ran into the glass door at a crime scene?"

"I don't think you ever let that go." And all of the sudden, we were laughing.

It was the good old days all over again.

The movie played on, forgotten, and we shared funny memories of the fearless trio.

"…and then you ended up dropping your case off the balcony on my head." Eric told me, with a sad attempt at looking mad.

"You didn't seem so disappointed when I broke a heel jumping over said balcony to make sure you were okay." I remembered the leap over the banister to the floor that was only five feet below me, which wrecked my favorite pair of shoes at the time.

"Well that was just funny."

"It was not!"

"My head, your heel."

"My favorite pair of shoes!" I felt like a teenager again, and in the midst of our flirty quarrel, my face had gotten closer to his. I blinked as I realized this, and turned away, blushing.

He seemed to feel the tension, and said, "Uh… you can pick out the next movie…if you want."

I grabbed the dvd's I had rented, and popped a random one in to the computer. It was _The Notebook_.

"Oh, Eric, we don't have to watch this if you don't want to. I mean, the last thing you probably want to watch is some cheesy romance flick."

I flashed back to the time I had first seen it. Eric and I had nothing to do, and he asked me if I wanted to go to the movies. We had tons of those almost dates to dinner, clubs, movies. The only thing that had yet to start was _The Notebook. _ He bought the tickets. I cried at the end, and felt a warmth surround my hand. Eric had grasped it, stroking the pad of his thumb along the tips of my fingers. It was the first time I had cried in front of him, and the start of our deeper relationship. Almost lovers, but not quite.

"No, I don't mind, Cal." The movie played.

About halfway through, I realized I had snuggled up to him. My legs were underneath the blanket, and my feet were intertwined with his. My head rested on his upper chest, and his chin just barely tickled my hair on the top of my scalp. My hand was draped over his ab muscles. His hand was upon my hip, stroking back and forth, and the other one was on top of my hand. I was so comfortable, and felt so secure in that moment I could have stayed like that forever.

The last few moments played, as tears slid silently down my cheeks.

"Eric?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I can't lose you again." I felt so vulnerable, but it needed to be said. He placed a kiss upon my forehead.

"Don't worry, Cal. I'm not going anywhere." His voice cracked on this last note, and I knew. I knew that we were meant to be.


	5. Chicago, part 1

I remember Chicago.

A suspect from Miami had taken a hostage to Chicago, and Horatio had sent me and Calleigh to apprehend him. It was the day after Christmas. I agreed to go because I had never seen snow in my life. I think the reason she went because…well I know now.

Neither of us were prepared for the cold that hit us the second we stepped off the plane. After all, it was only in the 70's in Miami. I ended up wearing most of my shirts all at once, trying to combat the 20 degree chill that had Chicago under seize. Calliegh sucked it up, wearing her usual suits and opened toed heels without complaint. Looking back, we may have caught the guy quickly for the mere fact that we were frozen to the core, and looking to leave this tundra as soon as possible. As soon as the Chicago Police had him in custody, and the hostage was being taken care of by the Chicago Crime Scene Unit, Cal and I walked downtown to grab some coffee and call H.

"Hey, H. We got the guy," I said into my cell once we both had large Starbuck's in our hands.

"Good. How's the hostage?"

"She's doing well, actually. Listen, Calliegh and I will be on the next plane out tonight."

"Eric, why don't you both stay up in Chicago for New Years? I hear it's beautiful."

"But H, it's cold." Calleigh snorted in her coffee.

"Bye, Eric."

"You can't make me stay here! I'm freezing my balls off!" Calliegh was laughing hard, now.

"Bye, Eric. Oh- and show her a good time."

I heard a click, signaling the end of our argument. Calleigh was smiling broadly at me.

"Did you have something to do with this?"

"Nope." She was still grinning.

"Then why are you so happy?"

"This will be fun. It's Chicago!"

"You're crazy."

"You're cranky."

"My ass is frozen, of course I'm cranky." She rolled her eyes, and grabbed my hand off the table, pulling me towards the door.

"Let's go shopping."

Ten minutes later, we found ourselves outside of The Watertower Place. I was amazed at how huge this mall was, never having shopped in Miami malls myself.

"How did you know this place existed?" I asked, as we rode one of the many escalators.

"I spent a summer here for an internship right after college." She replied simply.

"Downtown?"

"Yup. Was able to watch the Fourth of July fireworks from my window. It was beautiful."

"Wow. You're lucky." I said with sincere honesty.

She glanced back at me, from where she was leading us to a place unknown to me still. Her eyes peered through her eyelashes, and a slight blush accompanied the sly smile that put together a face I don't think I ever will forget.

"Yeah, well…I guess I am lucky." Calliegh stopped walking, and I nearly ran into her. My thoughts were so occupied, and my heart pounded in my chest.

I looked at the store we were standing outside of.

"Banana Republic, Cal?"

"Is something wrong, Eric?" She asked with a low, husky voice.

"Uh…no. I just don't have high fashion skills like you."

She rolled her eyes with another smile, "I'll help you."

All of the sudden, we were walking through the racks, Calleigh snatching stuff off of hangers and throwing the clothes for me in my arms. I thought I had almost everything that the store had to offer in terms of men's clothes when I spoke up.

"Cal, how many days do you expect us to stay?"

"Fine. Lets go try this stuff on." She led the way to the dressing rooms.

I walked into one, and locked the door behind me. She spoke from the stall next door.

"So you've never been to Chicago?"

"Nope. If you've been to Chicago before, how come you didn't warn me it would be so cold?"

"I was here during the _summer_, Eric. And stop complaining! We'll have fun, I promise. It's different from Miami-"

"Colder for one."

"It has a unique feel."

"Yeah, the feeling of a freezer."

Calleigh's tone was more serious now, "Eric, if I hear one more complaint, I will personally pull out my gun and point it at your crotch."

"Ouch!"

We finished trying on the clothes, and paid for our purchases. I offered to pay for hers, but she declined with a slight blush on her face. I was confused, so I let it be.

We walked further down the street and ended up in Millennium Park. It was nice to sit back and relax and just enjoy the beauty that surrounded us. We walked through the pavilion, and ended up in the promenade.

"Calleigh, this is beautiful."

She punched my arm, and my stomach swooped down to my feet.

"Told you." We sat down on a nearby bench.

And that's when I realized I was completely lost without her. Her blonde hair stood out against the grey of the trees empty branches. Calleigh's eyes were more intense as they stared back into mine. A slight tint had rose in her cheeks and nose from the cold.

A breath escaped my lips. She blushed, and a hair fell in front of her face. Before I knew what I was doing, my hand was brushing it out of her eyes. My fingertips grazed her cheek, and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Eric…" Her voice was low and breathy, and not what I was expecting. As my fingers came to her ear, a clearly involuntary shutter ran through our bodies. My heart started pounding, and my hand snapped away.

_What was I doing? I can't do this! We're friends! It would be breaking every boundary that we had set up over the years! I love this woman, but we're friends. I can't lose her too._

She sensed a change in the atmosphere, clearly from my own demeanor.

"Umm…We should probably find a hotel, you know? They couldn't keep us at the Hilton anymore- they're booked." I stammered, like the five year old boy with a crush.

"Okay," she said simply, and we started back towards downtown Chicago.

"What do you mean you don't have two rooms?" I demanded of the incompetent manager at The Drake.

"Sorry, sir, but there is only one room left. You're free to have it." The man tried to act suave, like he was in control. I just wanted to punch him.

Calleigh drew my attention from the idiot in front of me. One of the bellhops was engaging her in a conversation. No- it was flirting. He was flirting, and she was flirting back. A new fire raged through my bones. He reached out and touched her arm, and a low snarl left my throat.

"Uhh…Sir? Would you like the room?"

"Yeah," I said rudely and abruptly. He started to fill out the information. When he asked to see a credit card, I pulled out the Police Department issued one. They tell us it is for "important" purchases that pertain to cases. Well, Horatio could deal with it.

"Cal," I stated when she stopped talking to the bellhop and walked over.

She cocked an eyebrow, "What was that for?"

"Nothing."

Her other eyebrow raised, so I amended my dismissal.

"They only have one room. I hope that's all right? I don't think we will be able to do much better anywhere else." _…and I'm probably going to bust that guy's head open._

"Not a problem." She smiled, and, without a conscious thought, I mirrored her.

We were given our key, and the bellhop guided us to the elevator with our bags. The hotel was beautiful, and my mood couldn't help but relax. Of course, it kind of helped that Calleigh paid no more attention to the bellhop.

At the room, Calleigh claimed the first bed as I walked the bellhop to the door. As he held his hand out for a tip, I slammed the door closed. _Delko-1, bellhop-0._

The room was quite large, with two queen-sized mattresses, a large screen T.V., hot tub, bathroom, and couch with coffee table. We were on one of the higher floors, and so lucked out with an amazing view.

This was going to be an interesting week.


End file.
